


Possibilities

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on yesterday's clip, one beginning two endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: This is a two endings based on yesterday's clip ( clip 2 4x09)The first chapter is the beginningAnd then there are two endings, chapter 2 and chapter 3 that are completely independent from each other





	1. Beginning

**SUNDAY (YOUSEF’S PHONE)**

…

…

…

…

…

…

**MONDAY**

He kept looking around trying to see if she was coming out like she did on Sunday.

Yousef and the boys were at the Bakkoush’s backyard just chilling and talking. He knew Sana was in the house but he hadn’t seen her since he arrived. He had decided to follow Noora’s advice and try to talk to her again. He didn’t want to get his hopes up but the fact that she had talked to him the day before had to mean something right? He would try to talk to her and if it didn’t work out then he couldn’t do anything but give up and accept that she was not interested in him.

The problem was that he didn’t know how to approach her. It would be easier if she’d just come out like she had the day before but it didn’t seem like she was going to. He was getting really anxious just waiting there so he excused himself saying that he was going to the bathroom and entered the house.

As he passed by the living room’s door he saw that it was opened and decided to sneak a peek. Sana was there, her back to the door, looking for a book on the shelf. Yousef smiled to himself, Sana Bakkoush, always studying.

He took a deep breath and entered the room.

 ** _“Hey”_** he said clearing his throat

Sana turned around startled and looked at him. She had been trying to avoid him during the whole day. She knew that he was in the house with the boys but she didn’t want to see him. As ready as she had felt the day before, after he told her that he was leaving she took it as a sign that they were just not meant to be. She would have to just forget about him but the fact that her heart kept beating fast in her chest and she got butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him wasn’t helping.

 ** _“Hi”_** she said

**_“I just saw you here on my way out and I decided to say hi so…hi”_ **

**_“Hi”_ **

**_“Hi”_** he repeated

 ** _“You already said that”_** she said more bitterly than she wanted to

 ** _“Yeah…sorry”_** he said blushing

An awkward silence set between them then. Yousef fidgeting with his t-shirt, Sana with her book, both of them looking at the floor. Yousef sighed and looked up at her

**_“Listen Sana…”_ **

**_“I have to go to study, bye”_ **

she interrupted him and she walked, ran, passed by him towards her bedroom.

-X-

**MONDAY (YOUSEF’S PHONE)**

…

…

**WEDNESDAY**

Sana was sitting on the windowsill when Noora approached her with an unfriendly face.

 ** _“Okay finally I can find you. Can you tell me what is wrong with you?”_** she asked

 ** _“I’m sorry Noora”_** Sana apologized, she knew this was coming **_“I didn’t mean to hurt you…well I did but just because I thought you were dating Yousef and I never thought William would actually come, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have sent that email”_**

**_“I’m not talking about that Sana. I’m not mad at you because of that. William and I we talked and we kind of solved things, there’s still a lot we have to talk but it’s fine”_ **

**_“Then why are you mad at me?”_** Sana asked confused

“ ** _Because you and Yousef are driving me insane”_** she said exasperated

**_“Huh?”_ **

**_“Why haven’t you told Yousef that you like him?”_ **

**_“I wanted to”_** she sighed **_“I was about to tell him but then he told me he’s leaving”_**

**_“He’s only leaving for a few weeks”_ **

**_“I know but it just…it felt like a sign, the universe is telling me that we’re not meant to be together”_ **

**_“Why are you two so dramatic?”_** Noora said shaking her head **_“The universe is not giving you any sign, this is not the universe fault, this is your fault because apparently you two don’t know how to talk. Just tell the boy that you like him, he thinks that you hate him”_**

**_“What? Why would he think that?”_ **

**_“Oh I don’t know, because you ran away from him on Monday maybe?”_ **

**_“Oh…yeah…that…I just freaked out”_ **

**_“He thinks you’re mad at him because he threw grass at you”_ **

**_“That didn’t bother me…I mean it was childish but that’s who he is…it’s just that I freaked out when I saw him and I didn’t know what to do so I just…ran”_ **

**_“Sana he’s not given up on you yet but he might if you don’t tell him how you feel. It’s your turn to make a move”_ **

**_“Okay, okay…I will…I will”_ **

**_“Fine”_** Noora said sitting next to her

 ** _“So…he texted you again?”_** Sana asked with a shy smile

**_“The boy was completely freaking out”_ **

Sana couldn’t help but smile at that, she found him so cute.

“ ** _Ah, look at you all smiley. You’re just two dorks in love”_**

**_“Hey, I’m not a dork, he is”_ **

**_“Sure”_ **

**\------------------x--------------**

**Prompt:  HI! Could you do a fic about Yousef contacting Noora again in panic because today Sana actually approached him and he just threw grass at her. He wanted to say: If you want me to stay, I stay, I love you. But got all nervous around her and noticed that he was acting like a total fool again. Pretty pleeeaseeeeee… :) ([ultrachaoticsymmetry](https://ultrachaoticsymmetry.tumblr.com/) )**


	2. Ending 1

 

 

**FRIDAY**

She was running out of time. She had tried to talk to him during the whole night but in the last moment she had chicken out. She knew that if she wanted to tell him how she felt before he left she needed to do something soon.

Yousef, Elias, Mikael, Mutta, Adam and Sana were chilling in the living room after Iftar. Sana’s parents weren’t at home since they had gone to a friends’ house to break the fast with them. The boys were doing most of the talking, Sana just sat there listening to them trying to gain the strength to finally say something to Yousef.

**_“Well guys, I think it’s time for goodbye”_** Yousef said at midnight. **_“My flight is really early in the morning so I should get going”_**

Sana could literally feel how her heart was breaking. They all stood up and Yousef hugged all of his friends one by one. When it was Sana’s turn he just stood in front of her not sure of what to do.

**_“Uh…I see you in two months…”_** he said clearly sad

He was hoping she would say something, anything.

**_“I…I…”_** she tried to tell him, she wanted to tell him but all she could say was **_“Have a nice flight”_**

Yousef nodded disappointed and turned around after looking at her eyes one last time.

Seeing him leaving made it seem real to Sana, he was actually leaving, he was leaving for two months without knowing how Sana felt. Something woke up inside of her.

**_“I also think we’re soulmates”_** she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Yousef stopped dead on his tracks as soon as those words left her mouth. He slowly turned around to look at her, clearly in shock.

**_“What?”_** he whispered

She felt everyone’s eyes on her but in that moment she didn’t care

**_“I also think we’re soulmates”_** she sighed. **_“I’m sorry”_**

She turned around to hide the tears that were rolling down her face.

Elias looked from his sister to her best friend and back to his sister.

**_“Okay boys”_** he said clapping his hands to get their attention **_“Let’s leave them alone, come on, let’s go”_**

Adam, Mikael and Mutta followed Elias immediately out of the room and closed the door behind them.

**_“Sana?”_** Yousef said once they were alone

She kept her back to him, too overwhelmed with feelings to face him

**_“Sana please look at me”_** he said in a soft voice **_“Please”_**

She sniffled and turned around slowly, his eyes filled with pain as he saw her tears.

**_“I wanted to tell you on Sunday…”_** she said wiping away the tears from her face **_“Noora showed me your texts and I…like you too Yousef”_**

He looked at her in shock, he wasn’t expecting that confession

**_“I know I’ve been giving you mixed signals but I just…I thought you were dating Noora”_ **

**_“I wasn’t”_ **

**_“I know, I know that now. I saw you at SYNG and I freaked out and that’s why I was ignoring you but  Noora told me the truth and I really wanted to tell you that I like you too on Sunday”_ **

**_“So why didn’t you?”_ **

**_“Because you told me you were going to another country for 2 months and I thought that was just the universe’s way to tell me that you and I aren’t meant to be together. But seeing you now, leaving, without knowing how I feel about you…it didn’t seem right”_ **

She had calmed down a little bit but after that last sentence she started to cry again

**_“Oh Sana…”_** Yousef said walking towards her and wrapping her in a hug resting his head on top of hers **_“Please don’t cry, you’re breaking my heart”_**

**_“I’m sorry”_** she mumbled against his shirt **_“I just don’t want you to go”_**

Yousef felt a knot in his throat and tears were coming to his eyes. He pulled away from Sana just enough so they could look at each other

**_“Do you really like me?”_** he asked

**_“Yes”_** she nodded

**_“Well, I like you Sana and that’s not going to change in two months. So if you’re willing to wait for me, I’ll wait for you. We can be together when I get back…like really together. What do you say to that?”_ **

**_“Sounds good”_** she said sniffling

**_“Sounds good? That’s your answer?”_** he chuckled

**_“As long as you don’t throw stuff at me”_** she shrugged with a smile

He laughed at her comment and hugged her again.

**_“Ahh…I’ll miss you so much”_** he said

**_“I’ll miss you too”_ **

**_“But hey, we will be in touch, you know how good I am at texting”_ **

**_“You’ll have to send me a meme every day”_** she said looking up at him

**_“I promise”_ **

—X–

**AUGUST**

She looked at the big clock on the wall. He would arrive in a few minutes. Sana had been anticipating that moment for two months now and it had finally come, Yousef was coming back.

She had insisted on being the one to pick him up at the airport. Sure, she couldn’t drive but they could take a cab or something. She just couldn’t wait at home for him.

As some passengers started to appear from the arrivals gate she held the sign she had made for him.

His eyes found her immediately, well her and her “Mr. Carrot Peeler” sign. He smiled widely at her and so did she when she spotted him. He didn’t waste any time, he started to walk towards her, to run towards her, throwing his suitcase in the floor as soon as he got to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor. She held onto his neck tightly so she wouldn’t fall as he twirled her around.

**_“Ready to start the rest of our lives together?”_** he asked as he let her on the floor

**_“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life”_ **

 

**_\--------------------x-------------------_ **

**Prompts:**

**Hi there! Can you please do a yousana fanfic (post 4x09 clip 2), where sana is devastated with the news being given. she doesn’t know what to do throughout the entire week, but she meets noora before iftar on friday. when they all sit at the dinner table, sana accidentally tells him not to go in front of everyone. this will make yousef want to talk to her alone, and they confess their feelings ahh. but he has to go, though they can stay in contact meanwhile. I love your fanfics btw <3 ([ultravanityglamme](http://ultravanityglamme.tumblr.com/))  
**

**Omg! This clip why is this happening?… do you think you can write something short about this, like when Yousef said he is leaving, Sana will say something like “but we are soulmates” and then she will be sad and will leave tge boys but he will go after her and talk. Sorry, but I just feel like I need something like this now. It’s okay if you can’t tho. Thank you!**


	3. Ending 2

**FRIDAY**

They were supposed to be there already.

Sana was alone in her house, her parents had gone to a friend’s house to break the fast. The boys, Elias, Yousef, Mikael, Adam and Mutta, were supposed to come home and be with her but they hadn’t arrived yet. She was starting to get nervous when her phone rang. An unknown number was calling her.

 ** _“Hello?”_** she said

**_“Sana? It’s Yousef.”_ **

Her heart skipped a beat as soon as she heard his voice

 ** _“Are your parents at home?”_** he asked

**_“No, they’re not. Weren’t you supposed to be here though?”_ **

**_“Yeah but…listen something happened with Elias”_ **

This was giving Sana flashbacks, they had had the same conversation a month ago.

 ** _“What happened?”_** she asked

 ** _“I’m on my way, I’ll be there in 5”_** he said as he hanged up the phone.

Five minutes later there was a knock on her door. She ran to open it and stood there shocked at the view. In front of her Yousef tried to keep a very drunk Elias balanced.

 ** _“What happened?”_** she yelled panicking

 ** _“Help me getting him to the couch”_** was all that Yousef said

Each of them grabbed one arm and carried Elias to the couch where they lay him.

**_“What’s going on Yousef? What happened?”_ **

**_“We were supposed to meet at my house before coming here but he was late. We called him and he wouldn’t pick up. Eventually he arrived, he showed up like this.”_ **

**_“Where are the rest of the boys?”_ **

**_“I told them to leave, I didn’t know if your parents would be here but I thought that it would be easier if it was just me”_ **

**_“I can’t believe this is happening again”_ **

**_“He told me he had stopped, I swear, he told me he had stopped”_** Yousef said running his hands through his hair

“ ** _Stop? What are you talking about?”_**

**_“Remember that afternoon when we took him to Noora’s?”_ **

Sana nodded, of course she remembered.

**_“I confronted him after that. I knew that he had made some new friends, some new guys he had met and he was…he was completely out of it. So after he got drunk I made him promise me that he would stop seeing those guys. He said he was going to stop doing that stuff and he did…or at least I thought he did.”_ **

**_“Why didn’t you tell me that?!”_ **

**_“I thought he had stopped”_ **

**_“But still he’s my brother I deserved to know!”_ **

**_“Well it’s not like you and I were talking much after that day!”_** at this point both of them were yelling

**_“What’s that supposed to mean?!”_ **

Elias groaning interrupted them

 ** _“Has he thrown up?”_** she asked Yousef

**_“I don’t think so”_ **

**_“That’s the first thing you should’ve done”_** she said exasperated **_“Luckily I have experience in this stuff”_**

She remembered that time, two Christmas ago, when she had to carry Vilde to Eva’s house and force her to throw up after getting as drunk as Elias was right now.

 ** _“Let’s take him to the bathroom”_** Sana said

**-X-**

**_“How’s he?”_** Yousef asked as Sana left Elias’ room after checking on him an hour later

**_“He’s okay, he’s sleeping now”_ **

**_“Good”_** Yousef said

Sana led the way to the living room. She sat on the couch while Yousef stood in front of her leaning against the wall.

 ** _“At what time are you leaving tomorrow?”_** Sana dared to ask

 ** _“I’m not leaving”_** he said

She looked up at him frowning

**_“What do you mean you’re not leaving?”_ **

**_“I cancelled my flight why you were in Elias’ room. He’s my best friend, I’m not leaving him like this.”_ **

**_“You don’t have to do that”_ **

**_“I can go to Turkey any other day, but Elias needs me now”_ **

Sana nodded and looked at the floor. If she was waiting for an opportunity to talk to him, this was the moment.

 ** _“I don’t hate you”_** she said.

She looked up at him and saw him frowning

**_“I know you think I hate you but I don’t. The reason I’ve been so cold towards you is because I saw you kissing Noora at SYNG”_ **

**_“Sana that wasn’t…”_** he said taking a step towards her

**_“I know. Noora told me…at Eva’s party”_ **

**_“What did she tell you?”_** Yousef asked

 ** _“Well it’s not what she told me but what she showed to me actually…your texts”_** she bit her lip waiting for a reaction

**_“So you know…”_ **

**_“That you think we’re soulmates? Yeah, I know that”_** she said smiling

Yousef closed his eyes in embarrassment and lowered his head

 ** _“You know I think you’re right. I mean a boy who throws grass at people when he freaks out and a girl who literally runs away from the boy she likes? Yeah, those two sound like soulmates to me”_** she said standing up.

 ** _“The boy she likes?”_** he asked looking up at her

She nodded smiling.

**_“Just so everything’s clear…you’re saying…”_ **

**_“I’m saying that I like you too Yousef”_ **

He smiled widely and took a few more steps towards her

 ** _“I mean, two dorks who suck a communication like us? We’re destined to be together”_** she said shrugging

 ** _“Sounds fair”_** Yousef chuckled

**_“And this might sound selfish but I’m glad you’re staying”_ **

**_“You know…I was kind of hoping you’d told me to stay”_ **

**_“You would’ve?”_ **

**_“Of course”_** he said looking straight at her eyes **_“I would do anything for you Sana, I mean those are the soulmates rules right?”_**

**_“Yeah, I think they are, you have to do anything for me and well, we have to be in the same country so let’s thank my brother the stupid for making you stay”_ **

**_“And do those soulmates rules say anything about what happens now?”_** he said getting closer to her

 ** _“I think they say something about you asking me out”_** she said acting as if she was thinking

**_“Well, if the rules say so…Sana would you like to go out with me? As in dating”_ **

**_“I guess I have to say yes, right? Because that’s what the rules say”_** she said taking a step closer to him and placing her hands on his chest

**_“Can I just say that I love these soulmates rules?”_ **

He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer

 ** _“I love them too”_** she smiled

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked it   
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
